


Rooftop

by writersweepers



Series: Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Relationship, F/F, a brief mention of Kara Danvers, my first work so this probably isn't that great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersweepers/pseuds/writersweepers
Summary: The rooftop was Alex's safe place.





	

Alex had had a rough day at work so the only thing she knew what to do was to just take a night off by herself and go sit at the rooftop of her apartment building. It was her favourite place to be — it was always so quiet and peaceful up there and the stars looked twice as beautiful than from anywhere else.

She and Kara had made the place comfy by bringing an old couch from their childhood home there — of course Kara was the one to fly it up to the rooftop. On the couch there were a few pillows and blankets so that it would be warm to sit up there. Next to the couch there was a nightlight so Alex and Kara wouldn’t have to sit in the dark at nights.

Alex had been dating Maggie for a while now and she made her extremely happy. Still, Alex had never brought Maggie to the rooftop because it was a place for her and Kara and she wouldn’t want to annoy her sister by bringing her girlfriend to their secret place.

So, after the rough day at work, Alex headed straight to the roof. She sat down on the couch, put her phone next to her and wrapped herself into a blanket to stay warm. She looked up in the sky and admired the bright stars.

She couldn’t enjoy it for long, though, as her phone started vibrating.

Maggie was texting her.

 

_Hey, I’m at your place. Thought we could hang out!_

_Where are you?_

_Your motorcycle is out front but the door is locked?_

 

Alex was ready to enjoy the night by herself. Not that she disliked the fact that Maggie was downstairs at her door and wanted to be with her girlfriend. Alex just thought she could enjoy the stars alone and just take a break from everything else — her job, aliens, and all that. 

 

_On my way._

 

Alex replied to Maggie’s texts. 

She got up from, laid the blanket on the couch and headed to the stairwell.

Her favourite way to go up to the roof is from the stairs outside the building so Maggie was honestly very surprised when Alex climbed in through the hallway window.

“Hey, there you are.” She exclaimed as soon as she saw Alex. “Where were you, exactly?”

As Alex was opening the door to her apartment, she said, “Uh, I was on the roof… It’s a place Kara and I like to hang out at nights.”

They both entered Alex’s home.

“Oh, alright. That’s great...” Maggie said as she followed Alex to the living room. “To have a somewhat safe place for you and your sister.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Alex responded quietly.

They sat down on the couch in the living room.

Maggie place her hand around Alex but she saw that she wasn’t feeling quite alright.

“Hey, what’s up? Long day at work?” She then asked Alex.

“You could say so.” Alex said. “I’m just extremely tired, that’s all.”

“I actually thought I could be by myself tonight.” Alex placed her head on Maggies shoulder. “I wanted to take a small break from my job and aliens and all that.”

Maggie looked a bit worried and said, “Well, you could have just texted me and told me you didn’t want to hang out tonight. I would have understood.” Maggie placed both her hands on her stomach.

“No, no. It’s okay.” Alex looked at Maggie and saw concern in her face.

Alex sat straight up and grabbed Maggie’s hands.

“Don’t worry. Of course I want to be with you.” Alex assured her. “I love you. You’re like my second safe place.”

Maggie looked at her. “Really?”

“Of course.” Alex continued. “In fact, would you like to see my first safe place?”

Alex got up and reached for Maggie’s hand.

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t Kara be upset with that?”

“Of course, don’t worry about that. Besides, Kara knows how much you mean to me so she won’t mind.”

Maggie looked happy. She stood up and grabbed Alex’s hand.

Alex led her out of the apartment and through the window to the stairs.

“Come on.” She said to Maggie.

Maggie was right behind her walking up the stairs. Once they reached the rooftop, Maggie was so amazed.

“Wow. It looks great up here. You Danvers’ sisters really know how to surprise a girl.” She smirked.

They headed towards the couch on the rooftop. They sat down and wrapped themselves into a blanket. Maggie then placed her hand around Alex’s back and Alex put her head on Maggie’s shoulder. They were extremely happy and comfortable being around each other.

“Thank you, Alex.” Maggie was grateful that Alex trusted her with this place.

Alex looked at Maggie. “For what?”

“For bringing me up here and trusting me with this place.”

“Of course, Maggie. I love you.”

Maggie kissed Alex on her forehead and said, “I love you too.”

They looked up to the sky and stared at the stars above them. Alex closed her eyes, knowing she has never felt more safe than being with Maggie at her safe place. She knew that’s the long deserved break she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't very long but this is the first work I have posted because I don't know if my works are worthy of publishing. I thought I'd try with this one see what people have to say. Let me know what you think because I have got five unfinished works that I'm thinking about publishing soon, as well. Thank you!
> 
> PS! Also, English isn't my first language and even though I have studied it for quite some time, it's probably still not perfect.


End file.
